Haunted
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan find not only their friendship tested, but their relationships as well as new enemies arise as well as ghosts from their past. *Sequel to Worlds Collide* *AU, Contains Slash: Kames, Cargan*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Surprise! I'm finally back with the sequel to Worlds Collide! If you haven't read that story, I would really recommend reading it first! I'll try and recap where I can though :)**

**I'm really excited for this story because it'll have a little bit of everything! Romance, action, drama, comedy, everything!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**James' P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we're in L.A.!" Carlos explained as we got off the plane.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at his excitement, watching as Logan wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulder. I took in the scenery as we went to get our bags.

Even though I was here just about a week ago, I was too nervous to really process it. But now, I couldn't help but take in everything.

"Hey." Kendall said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" He asked with a small smile.

At times, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Kendall was my boyfriend. Especially given the fact that we had a pretty bad history, even if it was sort of a huge misunderstanding. But despite that, the blond was one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

"Nothing. I just… I've always wanted to come to California. I just never thought that I would actually make it here." I admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just wish that it was under different circumstances." He said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know. I'm just trying my best to stay positive at this point." I responded. The only reason we were really here was because of my twin brother, Shane. I just hoped that we weren't too late.

"So, where do we go from here?" Logan asked as we grabbed our bags.

"I was thinking we could start by heading to my mom's place since she's the one with the answers." I said just before my phone went off, signaling a text. "Speaking of which, she's apparently got us a ride." I told them as I read the text.

I motioned for them to follow me as we started heading out. As soon as we made it outside, I immediately spotted a limo with a guy holding a sign with the name 'Diamond' written on it.

"Wow, your mom likes to go big." Logan said, to which I just shook my head.

"If you think this is big, just wait until you see her house." I said with a smile as we made our way to the limo.

XxX

"Woah…" Logan and Carlos said simultaneously as we stood outside my mom's mansion-like house.

"Told you." I said as I walked up to the door to ring the doorbell.

It only took a few seconds for her to answer the door, but when she did, I didn't miss the way her face lit up when she saw us.

"Hello boys!" She exclaimed, immediately bringing me in for a hug, which I happily returned. We stayed like this for a few seconds before breaking apart. "Come on in." She said, ushering us in before closing the door.

"I would've picked you boys up from the airport myself if I thought it was safe." She said, causing the four of us to look at each other in confusion.

"Uh… what exactly do you mean by that?" Logan asked, the worry evident in his voice.

I watched as she let out a sigh before turning to me.

"I'm not quite sure." She said softly, quickly continuing when she noticed the looks on our faces. "Look, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about yet. I just… I was out the other day and I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched."

"Do you think its dad?" I asked hesitantly, immediately knowing that I was right by the look on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe. You may have left him powerless, but he can still get around. But like I said, it'll be a while before he can do anything."

"But if he's lurking around-" I started, only to be cut off.

"He can't do anything." She assured me in a tone that told me that the discussion was over. "Anyway, I found your brother." She said, going back to her cheerful demeanor.

"Seriously?" I asked as I felt Kendall put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yep! He's about twenty five minutes from here. And I may or may not have found out where you can 'accidentally' run into him tomorrow." She said with a warm smile.

"I can't believe it." I said softly, not really believing that this could be so easy.

After everything that's happened these past few months, it was nice that something was going right for once. But the more that I thought about it, the more I realized that this may not be as easy as I thought.

There was still the chance of Shane having gone darklighter, or worse, him not wanting anything to do with me. Now that I knew that my dad was possibly lurking around, I was even more determined to get to my brother before he did.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." Kendall said softly, probably sensing my distress as he gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We'll be right there with you when you go to meet him."

"No." I immediately responded. "This is something I have to do alone." I said, even though I knew that Kendall would fight me on this.

"But-"

"James is right Kendall." My mom said, cutting him off in the process.

He opened his mouth to protest, but one look from my mom, and he closed it.

"That's better. Now, come here and give me a hug." She said, switching moods once again as a bright smile spread across her face.

Kendall glanced at me for a second before heading over to hug her with a nervous smile on his face.

"Dude, no offense, but your mom kinda scares me." Logan whispered with Carlos quickly nodding his head in agreement.

"Don't worry, she scares me too." I said as I stared at Kendall and my mom.

"Carlos! Logan! You boys get over here too." My mom called out, making room for the couple to join the hug.

I gave them both an encouraging, yet teasing smile as they walked over.

I watched the four of them for a few seconds before walking over and joining the hug as well.

"It's really good to see you boys again. And I'm glad you're all okay." She said as we broke the hug, causing Kendall to look over at me.

I knew that I was going to have to tell her about the nightmares and everything soon. But she looked so happy that I just couldn't bring myself to destroy that for her right now.

"It's really good to see you too Mrs. Diamond." Kendall said, jumping in for me. I gave him a thankful look, to which he just smiled at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Brooke." She told Kendall, giving him a warm smile before turning to Carlos and Logan as well. "That goes for you two as well."

I couldn't help but smile a little at that. I felt like despite everything that was going on with me, things were finally falling into place.

XxX

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"So, any guesses as to what this is about?" I asked Carlos and Logan, who both just shook their heads.

"I thought you might know." Logan said in response.

It had been a few hours since we had landed and since our conversation with Brooke. But now, she had sent James to get a few things from the store and told us to meet her in the living room.

"Hello boys." She said as she walked in the room.

"Um… hello." Logan said nervously.

We had fallen into a slightly uncomfortable silence, but I was so determined to find out what was going on that I decided to be the one to break it.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, continuing when I noticed the surprised expression on her face. "I know that you called us in here for a reason. And judging by the fact that James is gone, I'm guessing you don't want him to know about it."

"Okay." She said before letting out a sigh. "I'm gonna cut right to the chase, I think that you're right."

"Um, you're gonna have to be a little bit more specific." I said, trying to think of what she could be talking about.

"I think that we need to keep a close eye on James. And Shane for that matter." She admitted.

"Do you think they're in danger?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. But I know that _someone _is lurking around. And if it is their father, then that means he has something planned. He may be powerless, but he's smart. He hardly does anything without some kind plan." She explained, voicing the very thing that I was worried about.

"Don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to either of them." I assured her.

"I know you won't." She said with a smile that I couldn't help but return. "While you're here, I wanted to thank you boys for looking out for James."

"You don't have to thank us for that." Logan responded before I could say anything.

"Yeah, you two are practically family! Well, to Logan and me you are." Carlos added while sending a teasing smile my way.

"Speaking of which," Brooke started, clearly trying her best not to laugh as she turned her attention to me. "I'm really happy that you and James were able to work things out and that you both were able to find happiness with each other."

"Why do I feel like there's a 'but' coming?" I asked nervously as she took a couple steps closer to me.

"_But_," She said lowly, her eyes darkening slightly. "If you hurt my son or break his heart, I will end you. Do you understand?"

"Understood." I said in response, slowly gaining my confidence back. "But for the record, you don't have to worry about that. I would never hurt James in any way. No intentionally." I assured her.

"Good! That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She said cheerfully as she brought me into another hug. "Just between us, if James ended up with anyone, I'm glad it's with you." She whispered in my ear, her words bringing yet another smile to my face.

I know that she's known my mom for years, so for her to approve of me and James, basically welcoming me into the family, it meant a lot to me.

"Oh, I better get that." She said as her phone started ringing. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, you were right guys. She kinda scares me." I said with a light chuckle once she was out of earshot, getting laughs from the guys in response.

I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew I was going to keep my promise. I wasn't going to let anything happen to James.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So there you have it! The first chapter of Haunted! <strong>

**Like I said, I'm pretty excited about this! There will be a few new characters/OC's, one of which you may know from my other stories ;)**

**I'm already working on the next chapter, which I'm hoping to have up by next weekend. But I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if there's anything you'd like to see in the story! If there is, I'll try my best to work it in! :)**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Meeting Shane (Part One)

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Before we get started, a HUGE shout-out/thank you to those that reviewed the first chapter!**

**Chey21: Yeah, I thought it'd be a nice surprise! :P I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**winterschild11: I actually had a little trouble writing her character. I wanted to keep her as close to the show as possible so it took a little while, but I'm glad I finally got her character right :P And I'm glad you liked the surprise update! ;)**

**Riku child of Dawn: I don't want to give too much away, but I'll just say that you're probably right to be worried. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Giggles217: I'm glad you liked it! And don't worry, there will definitely be some darklighter issues!**

**suitelifeforever9: I'm glad you liked it! I'm pretty excited for the rest of the story myself :)**

**ms simmons: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**annabellex2: Thanks! There will definitely be more Kames! ;)**

**EagleAce11: Thanks! Don't worry, I've got you covered on the Kames! **

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone that has followed, favorited and read this story already! It really means a lot to me! :)**

**This chapter is partly filler, but it leads into next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Shane (Part One)<strong>

"Are you nervous?" Kendall asked softly as I pulled my white v-neck over my head.

"No." I said before realizing that I couldn't really lie to him, he just knew me too well. "Not really."

"Why not? Not to be a downer, but I can literally think of a thousand things that could go wrong here." He said, following me as I walked into the bathroom.

"Really Ken? A thousand?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was doing, but it wasn't going to work.

"Okay, maybe a thousand was a bit of an exaggeration. But you have to admit, I have a point. There is a chance that things could go south."

"I'm not saying that you don't have a point. I'm just saying that I'm not really nervous because I know my mom wouldn't let me go alone if she didn't think it was safe." I explained. "I mean, Shane and I will be in a public place, so even if I'm too late…" I started, pausing at the possibility of that thought actually being true. "I don't think he would try anything in front of so many people." I continued.

"Don't be so sure of that." Kendall muttered, but I just ignored him as I continued.

"He won't try anything. I think… I think the worst that he could probably do… at least today, is say that he wants nothing to do with me."

It was silent for a while after that, with me finishing getting ready as Kendall silently watched. As soon as I finished, I started to head downstairs, only for Kendall to stop me by grabbing my wrist.

"Jay, just… wait a second." He said, even though it came out as more of a question.

I stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and walking over, taking a seat on the bed. I watched as Kendall silently stood there for a minute, clearly trying to put what he wanted to say into words.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "I know I've been in kind of a pissy mood since last night, but it's just because I'm worried about you." He said gently, which I couldn't help but smile at.

When I didn't say anything, he took it as a sign to continue.

"I know that you have a lot going on right now. Shane, your father possibly lurking around, the whole darklighter thing." He said, trailing off slightly at the end before regaining his composure. "My point is, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. So yeah, I'm going worry and try to help and protect you as much as I can." He said with a determination that I've only heard him use a few times.

"I know you are." I said, the smile on my face never fading as I intertwined my fingers with his. "And even though I sometimes find it slightly annoying," I started teasingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said honestly as I leaned over, with Kendall catching on to what I was doing as he wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me closer to him,his lips pressing gently against mine.

"I love you." I said softly as he dragged his lips off mine.

"I love you too." He said in response, given my hand a gentle squeeze. "I know I can be a bit overbearing sometimes, I'm sure Logan and Carlos will agree with me on that." He started, pausing for a moment before continuing. "But it's only because I care."

"I know. And I…" I started, trailing off when I heard what sounded like a crash come from downstairs. "Did you hear that?" I asked Kendall, who only looked at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"No, what was it?" He asked as I got up and started heading downstairs. "What's going on?" He asked, sounding slightly worried as he followed close behind me.

I didn't answer, I just kept walking until I made it downstairs, where I was met with a confused Carlos and a slightly angry looking Logan.

"What happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"Carlos broke your mom's vase." Logan said sending a pointed look towards his boyfriend. "Even though he keeps saying it wasn't him."

"It wasn't!" Carlos exclaimed, his voice almost pleading as he looked over at me. "I swear, it wasn't me!"

"We were the only two people in the room 'Los!" Logan exclaimed, his expression softening when he noticed the hurt look on Carlos' face.

"Whatever." Carlos muttered as he walked off, with Logan running after him.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked as we just stood there, not sure how to respond to what just happened.

"I have no idea." I muttered before coming to my senses. "But I do know that we need to get this cleaned up before my mom notices." I said before going to get the broom.

"You don't think she's going to notice that her vase is missing?" He asked as he helped me clean up.

"Oh, she'll notice. But it won't be for a while. Even then, she'll be upset for a day or two at the most then just buy a new one." I explained, knowing from experience that's exactly how it would play out.

"If you say so." He muttered, and I couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that even if he probably wouldn't admit it to me, he was scared of my mom.

"Okay, I think we're good." I said just as I heard movement behind me.

"Morning boys."

Kendall and I both let out a yelp as we both turned around, coming face to face with my mom.

"M-morning Mrs. Di-, Brooke." He corrected nervously, remembering her request from yesterday.

"Morning mom." I said calmly, glancing over at Kendall for a second before looking back at my mom.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her question directed at me as she walked past Kendall and I.

"Um, a little nervous. But for the most part, I'm pretty excited." I said honestly.

"That's understandable." She said as she turned to face me. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked softly.

I could tell that she wasn't trying to talk me out of this, but that she was genuinely worried and just wanted to make sure that I knew the risks.

"Yes. I don't know what's going to happen… but I have to do this." I said in response, watching as both my mom and Kendall gave me small, yet encouraging smiles.

"Okay then." She said as she went to stand up before continuing with a teasing smile. "Looks like you have a date with a twin!"

XxX

I watched the trees and scenery as I drove, thinking back to the conversation that I had with Carlos and Logan just before I left.

"_Hey." Logan said, stopping me before I could walk out the door._

"_Hey." I said, noticing that Carlos was right behind him. "Did you guys work everything out?" I asked, even though I could tell from the look on Carlos' face that they hadn't. Not completely anyway._

"_For the most part, yeah." Logan said in response, with Carlos nodding in agreement._

"_We just wanted to see you before you left. And to tell you that no matter what happens, we're here for you." Carlos said, which I just couldn't help but smile at. _

"_Thanks guys." I said, bringing them both in for a hug. _

"_No problem." Logan said as we broke the hug. "I, uh… guess I'll let you get going." He said softly, giving me a small smile before walking off, with Carlos following him before stopping._

"_Hey James?" He asked hesitantly._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think we can talk later? Just you and me? I kinda have something I wanna ask you." _

"_Sure." I said in response, not quite sure how to respond because of how… un-Carlos-like he sounded right now._

_He nodded his head, giving me another small smile before walking off._

I had been racking my brain trying to figure out what he could possibly want to talk about, but I kept coming up blank. I eventually gave up as I pulled into the parking lot of a coffee shop. According to my mom, Shane worked here, which kinda shocked me a little.

The nerves I felt in my stomach grew with every step that I took into the coffee shop, and a part of me suddenly wished that I had taken Kendall up on his offer to come with me.

As soon as I walked in, I looked over towards the counter, the nerves only building as I immediately spotted Shane. There wasn't anyone in line so I slowly walked over, trying my best to keep calm.

When I made it to the counter, I watched as Shane turned around.

"Hi, how can I-" He started, trailing off as his eyes locked with mine.

There was no denying it, he was my twin. He looked exactly like me. Same hazel eyes, same high cheekbones… the only difference that I could physically see right now was that his hair was down, the same way I used to keep my hair until I started using gel to keep it up.

The silence was awkward to say the least, neither of us seemed to know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I know, I know. How evil am I for leaving it there?! <strong>

**Like I said, this is a lead in to the next chapter, which will have James' first encounter with Shane.**

**So, how sweet is Kendall? Being all protective of James? What's going on with Carlos and Logan? And if Carlos didn't do it, who or _what _caused that vase to fall? What does Carlos want to talk to James about? How will Shane react to James? **

**All these question will be answered soon, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on them as well as the chapter!**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter to my other story On My Side, which I'm hoping to update tomorrow, then I'll start on the next chapter to this story. Needless to say, the next chapter should be up by next weekend at the latest, especially since I don't have to work this week, which means more time for me to write! **

**And to those that are waiting on the sequel to my short-story Opposites Attract, I'm going to start working on that within the next month or so!**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed **


	3. Meeting Shane (Part II)

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm finally back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy lately. I also had a little trouble with this chapter. **

**Anyways, I'd like to give a huge thank you/shout-out to those that reviewed!**

** Riku Child Of Dawn **

**winterschild11 **

**annabellex2 **

**Giggles217**

** Chey21**

** germanfanfictioner**

** suitelifeforever9**

** ms simmons**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! :)**

**I really hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Shane (Part II)<strong>

"I can't believe this." Shane breathed out as I slowly sipped on my cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I didn't quite believe it when I first heard about you either." I said softly.

We didn't have long to talk since he was just on break, but so far, everything was going pretty good. Although, we had only exchanged a few words.

His eyes were exactly like mine, and more importantly, un-dilated, which I thought was a good sign.

"How did you find me? I mean, there's millions of people out there in the world." He asked, clearly still trying to come to terms with everything.

"Well, I may have had help from my… _our _mom." I said, watching as he nodded. But I didn't miss how his demeanor seemed to change at the mention of our mom.

I waited for a moment to see if he would say anything, and when he didn't, I took it as a sign to continue.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said, getting ready to continue before I stopped him.

"It's not nothing. I can tell that something is bothering you." I said continuing when I noticed the hesitation in his eyes. "I know that we literally just met, but we're brothers. You can trust me." I assured him.

He stared at me for a few seconds before the hesitance faded away and a small, yet sad smile formed on his face.

"I just… I just wish I knew why she gave me up. Her and dad." He said, my eyes widening at the confession.

I had been so worried about how he would react to seeing me that I didn't take into account how he would feel about everything else. Especially being separated from his family.

"Trust me, mom didn't do this by choice. Honestly, she didn't really have much of a say in the matter. Not exactly anyway." I said, only to be met with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, almost pleading for an explanation. But I knew I couldn't give it to him, at least not now.

"It's… complicated, and a long story that I can't exactly tell you right now. Especially here." I explained.

"That bad, huh?" He asked, trying to sound humorous, but I could see right through it.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know, just not here." I assured him, to which he just nodded.

"Dog! Break's o-" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around just as Shane quickly stood up.

"Sorry Gustavo. I was just-"

"There's two of you?" The man in front of me, apparently named Gustavo asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Shane said before introducing us. "Gustavo, this is James. James, this is my boss, Gustavo."

"Um, nice to meet you." I said awkwardly as I held my hand out for him to shake, which he did absentmindedly.

I could tell that he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that I was standing here next to Shane, but the shock eventually wore off as he shook his head.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Gustavo said to Shane, even though he kept staring at me.

"Well, I uh… kinda just found that out myself." He said, and if things weren't awkward before, they were definitely awkward now.

"Oh…" Gustavo muttered,clearly at a loss for words as he stared at the two of us. "Well… clearly you two have a lot of talking and catching up to do so Shane, I guess you can have the rest of the week off."

"Really?" Both Shane and I said at the same time, with Shane oddly sounding even more surprised than me.

The two of us looked at each other, small smiles forming on our faces as we realized that we had just said the same thing at the same time. But it only lasted about a second before we turned back to Gustavo.

"Yes, really. I'm not heartless, you know?" He said in response, getting ready to head to the back before stopping and turning back towards us. "But just so you know, I expect you to be back here bright and early Monday morning." He said sternly before walking off.

"That's more like the Gustavo I know and love." Shane said sarcastically once Gustavo was out of earshot.

"He seems… interesting." I said for lack of a better word.

"He can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but he has a big heart. Even though he won't admit it."

"If you say so." I said with a soft chuckle.

"So… now what?" Shane asked.

"Well," I started. "if you want, you can come with me and meet mom. But only if you want to. I don't want to pressure you or anything." I assured him.

I watched as he seemed to think about it for a few seconds before he nodded.

"I'd really like that." He said with a small smile. "But I have to let Kelly know first."

"Who's Kelly?"

"She's my foster mother. She's practically raised me as her own." He explained. "You wanna come with? I'd really like for you to meet her, and I'm sure she'd love to meet you. I mean, only if you want to." He added hesitantly with a nervous chuckle, which I couldn't help but smile at.

"I'd love to."

XxX

The car ride was… awkward to say the least.

Neither of us seemed to know what to say, so we let the sound of the radio drown out the awkward silence.

I could tell by the look on his face that there was so much that he wanted to ask me, but I knew that I couldn't answer those questions. At least not yet. Mostly because I didn't want to scare him off this soon, especially when I _just _met him. I had no idea how he was going to react, so I knew that I needed to figure out the best way to tell him.

"We're here." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts as we pulled into a driveway.

I looked up, my eyes widening when I saw the reasonably sized house.

"I have to warn you," Shane said as we got out of the car and started heading for towards the front door. "Kelly's very… motherly. I guess that's the best way I can describe it."

"I don't understand." I said, not really sure what he meant.

"Just don't be surprised if she pulled you into a hug seconds after meeting you." He said with a smile before taking out a key and unlocking the door.

"Kelly, I'm home! And there's someone I want you to meet!" He called out as we walked inside.

"Shane? What are you doing home so early? I thought that-" A woman who I assumed was Kelly asked as she walked into the living room, her eyes widening when she spotted us.

"James, I'd like you to meet Kelly. Kelly, this is James, my twin brother." Shane said hesitantly, clearly nervous about her reaction.

In the blink of an eye, Kelly had walked over to me and was pulling me into a hug. I stood there for a moment, trying to process this while looking over to Shane, who looked at the two of us with warm smile mixed with a look that clearly said 'I told you'.

I returned the hug, a little shocked that she would be hugging someone she just met. But in a way, I also understood. She had practically raised Shane, and since I was his brother, I guess in a way… I was a part of their family as well.

"How… I... " Kelly said as she broke the hug, trying to process everything. "I can't believe that there are two of you!"

"I didn't either until about an hour ago." Shane said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Wait, then how did you two run into each other?" Kelly asked, looking between the two of us.

"Our mom helped me find him." I said. "It's kind of a long story, but I found out about a couple months ago that I had a twin brother. I just didn't know where he was." I explained.

"Wow… okay, um… would you like anything drink?" She asked, looking to Shane as well.

"Water, please." Shane and I said at the same time, causing the two of us to look at each other and for Kelly to let out an excited squeal.

"We can't stay too long though." Shane said before Kelly could say anything. "I'm, uh… going to meet my birth mother."

"Oh, okay…" Kelly said in response, but I could see something that looked a lot like disappointment flash across her face, even though it was gone as fast as it came. "Two waters coming right up." She said before walking towards the kitchen.

I let out a sigh as I realized what was going on, knowing that this was yet another thing I didn't consider.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So Shane is officially in the picture! And James and Shane just had their first twin moment! :P<strong>

**So what'd you think of James and Shane's first encounter? What's up with Kelly? And what do you all think of Shane?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts and answers to these questions as well as your thoughts on the chapter in general!**

**Like I said, I had a little trouble with this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. Next chapter should be better though!**

**Next chapter will have more of James and Shane with Kelly as well as Shane meeting Brooke for the first time!**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by next weekend as well as an update for On Your Side so until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed **


End file.
